The Wild Adventure: Pokemon Christmas
by Futurehunter98
Summary: After Ash's finish at Unova region, Zender invited him to join him and the guild for Christmas along with Misty and his new Pokemons. A lot of couples: OshawottxSnivy, TepigxEmolga, MewxCelebi, a little PikachuxBuneary and a little ZenderxRinnie.
1. Some Visitors

In the Guild house of the Nightwing, All of the members are preparing for Christmas for tomorrow. Speed, his wife Christine and his children; Jr. Speed, Jr. Christine and Wind are fixing the Christmas tree while Rinnie, Isabella (*Note: Phineas and Isabella grew up and got married) and Buneary are making food for Christmas. Piplup, Chimchar and Jr. James are cleaning the house while Staraptor, Pachirisu, Buziel and the others are putting some decoration around the house. Zender and Pikachu are talking at the roof about something, "So Pikachu do you think we can do it." Then Pikachu answered, "I think it's time to say to them." Then Zender asked him, "Are you sure?" Then Pikachu nodded and said, "You already know that Speed is already married to Christine while Chimchar is already married to Piplup so I think it's our turn now." Zender sighed and said, "Ok Pikachu let's see who say it first to our love one." Pikachu scent a challenge then he said, "You're on." Then Zender said, "Hey I heard that Ash is done at Unova region and try to go here with some new Pokémons and including Misty coming with him." Pikachu was surprised and said, "Great but you should get Hunter now. He's been searching for love for a quite a while." Then Zender said, "Sure I'll head to the forest now." So Zender went to the forest while Pikachu went to the kitchen to help his girlfriend.

In the forest, Hunter is about to give up for finding love again. On his way back, he bumped into a Liligant then Hunter went to her and asked, "Are you okay? Sorry for bumping you." Then she answered, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. And it's okay, I'm just clumsy." Hunter sighed and said, "I thought you one of the Liligants which are mean to me." Then she faced to him and asked him, "What they did to you?" Then Hunter answered, "They always never accept my apologies and just walk away." Then she said, "Oh it's those show off Liligants." Then Hunter put his wing out and said, "Anyway my name is Hunter." Then she shook Hunter's wing with her leaf and said, "I'm Maria." Then Hunter smiled and asked her, "By the way why are you're here?" Then Maria answered, "I'm going to visit my friend for Christmas but I'm confused with this address." Then Maria shows the mail to Hunter and then he said, "I know that place." Then Maria said, "Really Hunter can you bring me there?" Hunter nodded then Maria started to hug him but release it easily and said, "Sorry Hunter I'm just happy." Hunter and Maria are blushing in embarrassment then Zender came in and said, "Come on you two love birds let's head back to the Guild."Then Hunter blushed and said, "Oh come on Zen. We just met." Zender got annoyed and said, "Stop calling me, Zen." Then they continued to head back to the guild with Maria.

Inside the Guild, a doorbell rang then Christine faced to Staraptor and asked him, "Staraptor can you check who's at the door?" Staraptor nodded and went to the front door. As he opened the door, Ash, Misty and Ash's new Pokemons are there then Staraptor smiled and called Pikachu, "Pikachu! Ash is here!" In the kitchen, Pikachu heard Staraptor so he faced to Buneary and said, "Bun, I think I should go now. Staraptor is calling me." Buneary smiled to boyfriend and kissed him as a yes then Pikachu went to the hall. In the hall, Pikachu saw Ash and went to him so they high five each other then Ash asked Pikachu, "So pal, how are you in the Nightwing Guild?" Then Pikachu answered, "Fine pal." Ash smiled then Oshawott and Snivy notices that Pikachu have a scar on his body so Oshawott asked him, "Pikachu why there's a scar on your chest?" Then Pikachu sighed and answered, "Maybe Zender can answer that." Oshawott and Snivy got confused then they asked him, "Who's Zender?" Then Pikachu faceplamed and answered, "Zender is the Guild master and the Legendary Staraptor." Both Oshawott and Snivy were surprised and they asked him, "Since when Zender became a Legendary Staraptor?!"

Pikachu rolled his eyes and answered, "And also including that question you asked to Zender." Then Pikachu remember something and said to them, "Oh yeah Zender went out to get his cousin so come with me so you can ask Rinnie." Then Oshawott said, "Sure." Then he faced to Snivy and said, "Let's go Snivy. " Snivy nodded and followed Oshawott then Pikachu asked them, "By the way Oshawott, why you and Snivy asked the same question at the same time? Are in love to each other?" Then Oshawott and Snivy are blushing in embarrassment. Then Oshawott answered, "Pikachu I think we just confused and shocked about Zender. That's why but we are not love birds." Pikachu glared at him and said, "Yeah right." In Dining room, Tranquill and Emolga poke a Mudkip then Emolga asked him, "Excuse me are you Jr. James?" Then Jr. James nodded and Tranquill said to Emolga, "I told you he's a Mudkip." Then Emolga got angry and said, "Hey! It was that Blaziken's fault" Then Chimchar told Emolga, "Miss, Please don't underestimate my master and plus he don't like someone with that attitude." Then Emolga laughed and said, "That Blaziken is your master, hahaha. You're lying" Then Piplup said, "Please Miss, My husband is telling the truth." Tranquill got shocked then asked her, "Wait a minute, he's your husband?" Piplup nodded then Emolga stops her anger and apologies to Chimchar, "Sorry about that, I'm just got angry that's why." Then Chimchar accept her apology. Then Chimchar asked Emolga, "Are you also with Ash's Pokémon?" Then Emolga answered, "No, I'm Iris' Pokémon but I want to come with them." Then Traquill smiled and said, "Because you want to be with Tepig." Then Emolga blushed and said, "No! That's not the reason." Then Jr. James asked, "Really? So why your cheeks are red?" Then Emolga answered, "It's noting. I think really hot in here." Then Piplup said, "But the heater is not on." Then Emolga said, "Oh. Maybe it's a fever." Then Jr. James tried to put his paw on her forehead but she moved back. Then Jr. James was shocked but Emolga said, "Sorry, I'm nervous when someone is trying to put their hand or paw on my forehead. " Then Tranquill said, "Just admit it, Emolga." Then Emolga got confused so she asks, "What do you mean just admit it?" Then Tranquill said, "You love Tepig." Then Emolga's face turned red and then she fainted.

Then Tepig came in and notices that Emolga fainted so he asked Tranquill, "Tranquill why Emolga fainted?" Tranquill don't want to spoil it but she can't lie to her friend so she answered, "She loves someone." After Tepig heard that, he looked down and said, "Oh okay if you need me, I'll be at the hall." Jr. James got curious on Tepig so he followed him then at the hall, Jr. James saw Tepig looking sad so he went to him then he asked, " Tepig why are you're sad?" Then Tepig faced to him and answered, "Because Emolga loves someone." Blaziken heard their chat and join in then he asked Tepig, "But why look sad when you heard that?" Tepig blushed then he answered him, "Because I…looove Emolga." Then Jr. James said, "I knew it." Then Tepig blushed again and asked, "Really does Emolga loves me too?" Then Jr. James answered, "Yep but she doesn't know that you love her." Then Tepig smiled and asked him, "By the way Jr. James, do you love someone?" Jr. James got off guard and started to blush then he shooked no. Then Tepig understands if Jr. James won't tell him so he went back to bring Emolga to the clinic.

On the hallway to the kitchen, Oshawott asked Pikachu, "What Pokémon is Rinnie?" Then Pikachu answered, "She's an Altaria." Then Snivy asked him, "How's your first mission?" Then Pikachu smiled and answered, "Fine." Then they arrived to the kitchen. As they look around, Snivy pointed to an Altaria and asked Pikachu, "Is that Rinnie?" Pikachu shooked his head no and said, "That's Isabella." Then he pointed to another Altaria beside with Buneary and said, "That's Rinnie over there beside my girlfriend." Snivy was shocked and asked him, "Why a Buneary is your girlfriend?" Pikachu rolled his eyes and said, "Because she beautiful and cute." After that they went to Rinnie and Buneary then Pikachu asked Rinnie, "Rinnie can we talk to you." Then Rinnie nodded and asked him, "What's up." Then Pikachu said, "Rinnie, this is Oshawott and Snivy and they have few question about me and Zender." Then Rinnie faced to them and said, "Go on, don't be shy." Then Oshawott asked the first question, "Why Pikachu have a scar on his body? I don't think it's fake." "Yeah, it's like someone attack him." Snivy supported Oshawott then Rinnie smiled and answered, "Snivy what you said is right." Then Oshawott was shocked and asked, "Really?" Rinnie nodded then Snivy asked, "So Pikachu got attacked by someone?" Then Rinnie nodded again and said, "He scarifies himself to save me and Buneary." Oshawott and Snivy were shocked after they heard that then Oshawott said, "You mean Pikachu died before." Then Rinnie said, "Yeah but thanks to Spike, we manage to revive him." Then Snivy asked Rinnie, "When did that happen?" Rinnie sighed then she answered her, "On Pikachu's and Buneary's first mission." Then yet again Oshawott and Snivy were shocked. Pikachu's ears went down and starting to get worried then Rinnie asked them, "So what's your next question?"

Then Snivy asked her the second question, "Why Zender is called the Legendary Staraptor?" Then Rinnie answered, "Sorry guys it's a secret for me and Zender." Rinnie laugh a little then Oshawott said to Pikachu, "I didn't know you died on your first mission." Pikachu scratched his back and said, "Yeah sorry it's hard when I tell you that because you'll think that I'm a ghost or a spirit." Then Oshawott understood what he said. Then Snivy said, "Well we better headed back to the hall." Then Rinnie said, "Me and Buneary will come too." So they headed back to the hall and help the others to decorate.

**Futurehunter: Yeah I know it's not Christmas yet but I like this story but the others are not here so I'm only one here. So pls review.**


	2. Love is everywhere

As Zender arrived along with Hunter and Maria, Rinnie saw Maria and said, "Hi Maria." Then Hunter was shocked and asked Maria, "Rinnie is your friend?" Maria nodded and Hunter smiled at her whom made Maria blushed then Zender whispered to Rinnie, "I think Maria likes Hunter." Then Rinnie giggled and said, "And Hunter likes her too." Zender smiled at his girlfriend then he called all the guests and the members in the hall. Then he said, "Okay guys you already know that Christmas is tomorrow so I give you the people who you'll give a present to. So here's the list."

( -give a present to) (Note: I'm only showing the couples)

Zender Rinnie

Rinnie Zender

Pikachu Buneary

Buneary Pikachu

Oshawott Snivy

Snivy Oshawott

Tepig Emolga

Emolga Tepig

Mew Celebi

Celebi Mew

After that Oshawott went to Zender then asked him, "Zender can you help me?" Then Zender faced to him and answered, "Sure Oshawott, What's up?" Then Oshawott said, "I don't know what gift that I'll give to Snivy." Zender smiled and tried to get something in his bag then give it to Oshawott. Then Oshawott asked him, "What's this." Then Zender answered, "That's a leaf emblem. Celebi told me to gives me this necklace to someone who ever fell in love with a Grass type Pokémon so that they give it to them." Oshawott blushed then asked him, "How do you know that I fell in love with Snivy?" Then Zender answered, "I can read someone's secrets and thoughts." Then Oshawott smiled and said, "Thank you Zender for helping me." Then Zender smiled back and said, "You're welcome." Then Zender went to Speed to help him while Oshawott went to find Snivy.

At the Clinic, Emolga woke up and she notice that she's in a bed. Then she saw Tepig sleeping then Emolga thought to herself, "(Where am I? And why Tepig is here.)" Emolga stared at Tepig and started to smile then she said, "He's so cute." Then Tepig woke up and saw Emolga got up. Then he smiled and said, "Oh good you're awake." Then Emolga asked him, "Where am I, Tepig? Then Tepig answered, "You're in the clinic. It took long to bring you here." Then Emolga got annoyed and said, "Because I'm heavy." Tepig laughed a little and said, "No. You're girl so I have to be careful while carrying you so you won't get hurt because I'm a four legged Pokémon." Emolga smiled and kissed Tepig in the cheek then Tepig blushed and asked her, "What's was that for." Then Emolga giggled and answered, "For being sweet Tepig." Then Tepig smiled and said, "I got something for you." Then Tepig give her a charm necklace and Emolga said, "It's beautiful." Then Tepig smiled and said, "I know you like it. I about to give to you on Christmas but Zender said that it's okay to it today because Christmas is tomorrow." Emolga blushed then she said, "Tepig, I also have a gift for you." Then Tepig asked her, "Really? What is it?" Then Emolga kissed Tepig in lips. Tepig was shocked but he kissed back then after a few minutes, they broke the kiss.

Then Tepig asked her, "Is that your gift Emolga?" Emolga nodded then Tepig kissed her in the cheek and said, "I like it." Emolga blushed then asked him, "You mean you…" Then Tepig interrupted, "Yep, I love you Emolga." Emolga smiled then she kissed him in the lips again but a pink cat and a time ravel Pokémon are watching them and it was Mew and Celebi. At the Hall, Snivy saw Rinnie sitting on the couch so she went to her then she heard Rinnie singing so she asked Rinnie, "Rinnie what song you're singing?" Then Rinnie answered, "Last Christmas from Ashley Tisdale." Then Snivy smiled and asked her again, "Rinnie Can you help me with something?" Then Rinnie said, "Let me guess, you want me to help you so that you'll tell Oshawott about your true feelings." Snivy was shocked then she asked her, "How do you know?" Then Rinnie answered, "My boyfriend is not the only one who can reads secrets and thoughts." Snivy sighed then Rinnie said, "Listen Snivy, Always trust what's in your heart." Then Snivy said, "You mean I have to stay calm and just said it." Rinnie nodded then Snivy smiled and said, "Thank you Rinnie. I'll find Oshawott now." Then Rinnie said, "Be careful the Guildhouse is big so you might stay here." Snivy nodded then she sat on the couch and waited for Oshawott.

Later at midnight, everyone fell asleep except for Snivy; she looked down and said in a low voice, "He's still not here. Maybe he's already with Emolga." Then Snivy is starting to cry but she heard Oshawott's voice asking, "Why are you crying Snivy?" Then she looked up and saw Oshawott staying right in front of her. Snivy smiled and started to hug tackle at Oshawott; Oshawott got off-balance and fall down on the floor. Oshawott smiled then he said, "Hey Snivy I looked everywhere for you." Snivy blushed then she kissed the cheek and said, "You're sweet Oshawott." Oshawott blushed and said, "Hey Snivy I got something to give you. Just close your eyes." Snivy closed her eyes then Oshawott put the leaf emblem around her neck and said, "Okay Snivy you can open them now." Then Snivy opened her eyes and she saw the necklace. Then she said, "This is a Leaf Emblem, this is my favorite necklace. How do you know?" Oshawott sighed then answered her, "Zender helped me." Then Snivy smiled and said, "It's okay Oshawott. At least it's a leaf emblem." Oshawott nodded then Snivy said, "Hey Oshawott, I got something to tell you. " Then Oshawott said, "Sure what it is." Then Snivy breathed heavily and said, "I love you Oshawott." Oshawott smiled then quickly kissed Snivy in the lips and said, "I love you too Snivy." Snivy blushed and started to yawn then she said to Oshawott, "Should we go to sleep?" Then Oshawott smiled and nodded and went to their room.

"**It's Christmas day"**

In the morning, Zender woke up and he saw his girlfriend looking outside of the window so he got up and went to her then he cover her eyes and said, "Merry Christmas Rin." Then Rinnie giggled and said, "Merry Christmas to you too, Zen." Zender smiled and kissed his girlfriend in the beak then said, "Rin I got something special for you." Then Zender got down one knee and asked her, "Will you marry me?" He showed her a ring (If she's a human) and an Altaria x Staraptor necklace (If she's a Pokémon) then Rinnie answered, "You know I never say no to you. So yes." Then Zender said, "Rin, the necklace and ring are magical if you're human; the ring will appear while you're a Pokémon; the ring will disappear and the necklace will appear." Rinnie smiled and hugged Zender then Pikachu said, Look like you finally did it." Then Zender said, "Did you do it too?" Then Pikachu nodded and went to hall. Zender is about to go to the hall but Rinnie stop him and said, "Wait Zen, I didn't give you my gift yet." Then she gave him the Guild Emblem. Zender smiled then he said, "I like it Rin." Then Rinnie smiled and hugged him. In the hall, Pikachu saw Mew and Celebi are cuddling each other then Buneary giggled and said to Pikachu, "Looks like Mew found his love." Pikachu nodded and said, "Yep and Celebi won't be alone in the forest."

**Futurehunter: Wow that's long.**

**Willem: Yep.**

**Asly: I notice about Zender and Rinnie nicknaming each others.**

**Willem: You mean Rin from Vocaloid.**

**Asly: While Zen is a little sound like Len.**

**Willem: Yep.**

**Futurehunter: Okay guys I need help because soon I'll make an Adventure Time Fanfic so I'll make the good characters as Pokémon. I already made for Finn, Fionna, Pen, Flame Princess and Flame Prince. Here's the list:**

**Human****Pokémon**

**Finn****Pikachu**

**Fionna****Pikachu**

**Pen****Raichu**

**Flame Princess****Flameon**

**Flame Prince****Arcanine**

**But I need to know what Pokémon will be for Princess Bubblegum, Prince Gumball, Marceline and Marshall Lee. If you know PM me on Fanfiction.**


End file.
